Of Paintings
by noctepanther
Summary: Beastboy helps Raven with a problem..BBR


Of Paintings

A/N: Folks, please bear with me, for I know nothing of painting. If I say something that doesn't make sense, or has nothing to do with the art form, pleas don't come to my house with pitchforks. For one thing, I'm not a witch. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!

Throughout the morning, explosions and screams of frustrations could be heard from Raven's room. Everyone was worried about her, but they were all afraid to go in there. For one thing, it was RAVEN'S room. No one just went in there. Not if they wanted to live. Also, it was Raven when she was mad. And though none of them would admit it, they were scared witless when she was mad. Finally, the noise became too much, and everyone left but Beastboy, who was asleep in his room. The Changeling could sleep through anything.

Raven stormed out of her room, cloak swishing this way and that. Going to the cupboards and slamming down various herbs and spices, she began to make her tea. While the water was boiling, she thought angrily, "How come I can't do this? He makes it look so easy. And if he can do it, why can't I? It's not like he's better than me or anything." The tea kettle screamed, and Raven poured herself a cup and sat down at the table. "All morning," she thought, "I've been at it all morning, and not a single one is good enough. It's so simple! What am I doing wrong?" She dredged the last of her drink and put it the sink when she was done. Much calmer now, Raven went back to her room, ready for a second round.

Beastboy fumbled around, looking for his alarm clock. Noon. Why did he wake up so early? Jumping out of bed, he looked around for clothes and headed towards the bathroom, still too groggy to hear the sounds of frustration that were echoing throughout the Tower.

However, coming out of the shower was a different story. Wincing at foreign curses, Beastboy raced about the Tower, looking for the source of the noise. Finally, he found it. Raven's room. Beastboy gulped loudly and knocked on her door. It opened an inch to reveal Raven's face glaring at him from under her hood. "What do you want?" she snapped.

Beastboy glanced nervously around. "I-I was just wondering what was going on. You sounded really mad, and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help." He gave her a hopeful smile.

Raven considered her options. She could admit him, and be mercilessly teased, or she could deny him, and put up with his continued whining that would be inevitable. Swallowing her pride, Raven opened the door all the way, and said quickly, "Come in."

Beastboy looked around her room. It was very different from the last time he was in there. All around him were torn paintings off ravens, roses, and even a few of himself. Some were terrible, while others weren't half bad. Raven sat on her bed, "This is what I've been doing. All morning."

He was speechless, "But why? What for?"

Raven sighed, "It's because of you. I've always seen how peaceful you look when you paint, and how good your paintings turn out. I was...I was jealous. You have the power to make such beautiful things. I...I wanted to do it too. I wanted to make something beautiful." She shook her head, "But it's impossible. I can only destroy. My hands...my hands cannot create, only rip creations apart."

Beastboy was shifting through the various painting around the room. "Some of these aren't that bad you know. Like that one." he pointed to a painting of himself. "Or that one, or that one," he continued to point the paintings, each one capturing an image of himself. Beastboy turned around, and found the best painting in the room. "And this one," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "This one rivals even mine. It's missing one thing though. C'mere and I'll show you." Raven nodded and walked over. "Now," Beastboy instructed, "Grab the brush and get some paint on it." She did as she was told. Beastboy grabbed her hand in his and moved it across the picture, guiding her. Raven was surprised the firm grasp, the skillful fingers. "There," Beastboy smiled, "Now its perfect."

Raven looked at the now complete painting. Letting out a small "Oh", she wrapped her arms around Beastboy, whispering, "It's beautiful."

He pulled her off of him, and held her hands in his own. "No, you are." Beastboy pulled Raven into a long, deep kiss that seemed to last forever.

The painting was of Raven and Beastboy sitting on a bench in park, hands held together like new lovers. The final touch was a smile on Raven's face. The same smile that she now wore in real life.

A/N: DUM DUM DUM! IT'S DONE! Soooo, how was it. Review! Praise! Flame! Feedback! It's what gives me life, and do you want be to die?


End file.
